


Посреди воды

by Zombieboy



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mini, Missing Scene, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieboy/pseuds/Zombieboy
Summary: Далеко не друзья, Виктор Стрэнд и Джон Дори после урагана оказались на маленьком островке суши без рации, больших запасов еды и какой-либо возможности выбраться.





	Посреди воды

      Вода больше не прибывала, и это была хорошая новость. Плохая — они застряли на маленьком островке в ветхой лачуге, бывшей станции рэйнджеров со скудным запасом еды, а Виктор даже во время апокалипсиса старался жить на широкую ногу. К чему экономить, если можешь умереть в любую минуту? Вино — единственное, что он оставлял про запас. Впрочем, прятать его на острове не было нужды: Джон не пил даже за компанию. Поначалу Виктора это вполне устраивало: отпадала необходимость выслушивать нудные жалобы на судьбу или истории о людях, которых тот лишился. Сопереживание всегда давалось Виктору с трудом. «Джун то», «Джун это» — с него вполне хватало трезвого трёпа Джона о потерянной даме сердца.

       В кладовке рядом с банкой фасоли и пачками хлопьев оказалась книга — «Моби Дик, или Белый кит». Виктор читал её лет в восемь, но почти ничего не помнил. Некий домашний парнишка встретил растатуированного китобоя-дикаря, и они зачем-то спали в одной постели — вот и всё, что застряло в памяти. Видимо, злой гигантский кашалот не произвёл на мальчишку такого сильного впечатления, как два взрослых парня, делящих одну постель на двоих. Тогда Виктор был смущён и озадачен, а теперь ему хотелось понять, в чем всё-таки суть чёртовой книги.

      "…больная совесть — это та же рана, и ничем нельзя унять кровотечения…"

      Виктор поставил свечу ближе и перевернул страницу. Джон уже минут двадцать ворочался на раскладушке в соседней комнате. Едва попав в лачугу, Виктор предусмотрительно бросил на кровать свою кожаную куртку и так застолбил её себе. Джон не возражал. Он сказал, что мог бы спать на полу, но, на его счастье, в кладовой нашлась раскладушка.

      — Вик, — голос Джона заставил его прервать чтение.

      — Да, Джон, — он криво усмехнулся. — Сегодня не спится?

      Не так давно Джон съязвил, что Виктор валяется в постели до обеда, потому что ночами или читает, или пьёт, или и то и другое вместе. При этом сам Джон ложился спать ровно в десять вечера и вставал ни свет ни заря, что жутко раздражало Виктора.

      — Можно личный вопрос? — Виктору показалось, что голос за стенкой прозвучал слишком серьёзно.

      — Валяй, — он отложил книгу, — обожаю личные вопросы.

      Виктор снова услышал надсадный скрип раскладушки. Видимо, Джон всё же решил выговориться, и никакая выпивка ему не понадобилась. Виктор неохотно встал и, сунув ноги в сапоги, подошёл к распахнутой двери. Увидев его, Джон виновато кашлянул. Его лицо, заросшее седой щетиной, казалось почти серым в тусклом свете луны. Виктор опёрся плечом о косяк и выжидающе скрестил руки на груди.

      — Ну вот я здесь, — его губы растянулись в улыбке.

      Джон сел, откинув одеяло.

      — Там, в Лос-Анджелесе, у тебя была жена или любимая женщина, рядом с которой… — он тяжело перевёл дух, — с которой ты бы хотел провести всю жизнь? Сколько бы лет вам ни осталось.

      Джон поднял голову и уставился на Виктора так, словно от его ответа зависело нечто очень важное.

      — Нет, — тот кисло усмехнулся. — Только парень, любви которого я был не достоин.

      Виктор пожал плечами. Томасу вряд ли понравился бы его новый образ — пессимистичный алкоголик, махнувший на всё рукой. Виктор даже начал сомневаться, а нужно ли ему чистить зубы, умываться по утрам или, скажем, стричь ногти. Кому на грёбаном островке нужен его опрятный внешний вид? Джону Дори? В этом Виктор сильно сомневался. Единственное, что хоть как-то удерживало его от внешней деградации,— это память о том, что когда-то они с Томасом были совершенно другими людьми.

      — Оу, вот, значит, как? — Джон быстро отвёл взгляд.

      Ночного «каминг-аута» от своего соседа он явно не ожидал.

      — Мне жаль, если тебя это шокирует, — сказал Виктор безо всякого сожаления.

      — Да нет, всё в порядке, — Джон сдавленно кашлянул. — Я немного растерялся… Честно говоря, на гея ты совсем не похож.

      Теперь Виктор просто ждал, когда ему надоест оправдываться. Люди реагировали на его признание по-разному, но что-то вроде извинений за «не такую реакцию» на своём веку Виктор слышал слишком часто.

      — Знаю, Джон, — он кивнул, — просто мои боа и каблуки остались на вилле в ЛА.

      Видимо, уловив его иронию, Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

      — Я не это хотел сказать, — по крайней мере, он больше не казался смущённым.

      — Нет, Джон Дори, ты хотел сказать именно это, — Виктор подошёл и сел рядом, легко хлопнув его по плечу, — но, веришь или нет, мне плевать. Ты не первый, кого я застал врасплох.

      Джон молча кивнул. Они сидели рядом в полной тишине. Дом освещал лишь слабый лунный свет, а сквозь дыры в стенах было видно, как неподалёку блестит спокойная вода.

      — Если подумать, — Джон сцепил руки в замок, — что мы вообще знаем друг о друге?

      — Весьма немного, — снова усмехнулся Виктор. — Ты был копом, участвовал в родео, и где-то там, — он обвёл пальцем стены, — тебя ищет женщина по имени Джун.

      — А ты вроде как прилично зарабатывал, — Джон хмыкнул, уставившись в пол, — имел виллу, яхту, и тебя любил хороший парень.

      — Томас, — Виктор кивнул, — так его звали. Значит, надумал жениться или что-то вроде того?

      Виктор подмигнул и весело ткнул его в бок. То, что кто-то всё ещё строил планы на будущее, казалось ему более чем забавным. Хотя Джон безотчётно нравился Виктору — добрый, неглупый, правильный, иногда по-своему ироничный… Возможно, Джон немного напоминал ему Томаса — тот всегда был оптимистом и видел хорошее в каждом встречном проходимце.

      — Как тебе сказать? Это не совсем женитьба, — Джон задумчиво потёр лоб ладонью, — просто я её встретил. Понимаешь, ту самую женщину. Я бы даже хотел иметь детей, если нам ещё не поздно. Думаешь, это бред, и поступить так было бы безответственно?

      — Я ничего не думаю, Джон, — Виктор взглянул в окно. Ему показалось, что по двору шатается мертвец, но им оказалась сохнущая на кустах одежда. — Не помню, чтобы когда-то хотел завести детей, так что решите это сами, когда снова увидитесь.

      — А мы с ней ещё увидимся, Вик? — Джон нахмурился.

      Виктор не знал. Если вода снова начнёт прибывать, этот жалкий клочок земли полностью затопит часа за четыре. Дом вряд ли выдержит сильный поток, а крокодил, которого принесло невесть откуда, с удовольствием слопает их обоих. Виктор поднялся и, пожелав Джону доброй ночи, пошёл к себе. Джон тоже встал и, коротко поблагодарив, осторожно тронул его за плечо.

      — Завтра попробую соорудить плот, — теперь его слова звучали уверенно. — Здесь полно деревьев, стволы, правда, тонкие, но я сделаю расчёты, и плот точно поплывёт. Поможешь мне построить его?

      — Ну уж нет, — обернувшись, хохотнул Виктор, — лично я собираюсь проспать до обеда, а после напиться в стельку.

      Джон с улыбкой покачал головой.

      — Ладно, чёрт с тобой, значит, сделаю всё сам.

      — Угу, — он вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь, — как проснусь, обязательно займу место в зрительном зале.

      Скинув сапоги, он лёг на кровать и почти тут же уснул. Виктору снилась Валье-де-Гуадалупе, бескрайние хлопковые поля и большой дом с садом. Сразу за виллой было море. Во сне Виктор с гарпуном в руке плыл на лодке по тяжёлым бирюзовым волнам. Он искал большого Белого кита, но того нигде не было видно.

***

  
      Виктор проснулся поздно, как и обещал. На острове ему было откровенно нечего делать: какие-никакие припасы в кладовой имелись, а пополнить их запас не представлялось возможным. Воду для питья они брали из небольшого колодца, каким-то чудом оказавшегося рядом с домом, а потом кипятили в котелке над костром. Едва оторвав голову от подушки, Виктор взглянул в окно, из которого открывался не самый живописный вид на двор и реку. На берегу Джон уже возился со своими ветками, обтёсывая их топором и крепко связывая между собой. Работал он усердно и явно давно, но, несмотря на все старания, будущий плот выглядел смехотворно маленьким и ненадёжным.

      Виктор обулся и, прихватив со стола полупустую пачку чипсов, вышел на улицу.

      — Бог в помощь, — приветствуя Джона, он прищурился, прикрываясь ладонью от солнца, — а я-то надеялся, что уже увижу твой Ноев ковчег.

      — Ты ведь не стал помогать, — Джон быстро пожал протянутую руку, — чему тут удивляться?

      — Только не говори, что мой отказ стал для тебя сюрпризом.

      Виктор ещё раз взглянул на плот, представляющий собой весьма жалкое зрелище. По его мнению, пуститься вплавь на столь сомнительном судёнышке решился бы разве что сумасшедший.

      — Как там сегодня наш Данди? — он кивнул в сторону воды. — Держу пари, глядя на твою возню с этой штуковиной, крокодил уже пьёт аперитив.

      — Ты назвал его Данди? — хмыкнул Джон, упрямо продолжая свою работу.

      Виктор понимал, что Джон и сам не в восторге от плода своих трудов, но признавать поражение без боя, похоже, было не в правилах этого парня. Продолжая за ним наблюдать, Виктор сел на корягу, торчащую из земли.

      — Был такой старый фильм, «Данди по прозвищу Крокодил», а у нас тут крокодил по прозвищу Данди — отсылка показалась мне весьма изящной.

      На его лице появилась саркастичная улыбка. Раскрыв принесённый из хижины пакет, Виктор отправил в рот пригоршню чипсов.

      — Надо же, — Джон, пыхтя, разломил ещё пару стволов, — никогда о нём не слышал.

      Отдышавшись, он схватился за раненый бок, болезненно скривившись. В сумке Джона Виктор видел пластырь и свежие бинты, но ни спирта, ни какого другого антисептика там не было. Если его рана снова раскроется, Виктору придётся пожертвовать виски, припасённым на чёрный день.

      — Я сказал бы, Джон, что на свете есть ещё много всего интересного, — он многозначительно приподнял бровь, — но, боюсь, как бы ты не счёл это за подкат.

      — Не сочту. Кстати, ко мне никогда не подкатывали, — Джон перерезал верёвку, — по крайней мере парни. Так что, мой вывод — геям я не особо нравлюсь.

      Присоединение новых стволов не сильно помогло делу, но на лице Джона всё ещё читался энтузиазм.

      — Дело не в том, нравишься ты нам или нет, — Виктор заметил на противоположном берегу парочку ходячих, которых, видимо, привлёк шум, — на необитаемом острове лично мне сошёл бы любой член. Ты просто не видишь знаков, не улавливаешь язык тела, не читаешь между строк. Говоря проще — тебе всего-навсего повезло быть слепым и глухим.

      Первый мертвец вступил в воду, где его тут же поймал крокодил. Второго ждала та же участь.

      — Может и так, — Джон хмыкнул, утирая со лба пот, — я вовсе не против, чтобы всё оставалось как прежде.

      — Не сомневаюсь, — изобразив улыбку, Виктор встал с коряги. — Позови меня, когда надумаешь спустить его на воду.

      Выкинув пустой пакет, он неторопливо побрёл к хижине: внутри Виктора ждала недочитанная книга и выпивка.

      — Я знал, что ты захочешь плыть со мной, — довольный голос Джона заставил его обернуться.

      — Вообще-то, я лишь хотел поржать, — Виктор с усмешкой развёл руками. — Извини, друг, но ничто на свете не заставит меня забраться на этот хлипкий кусок дерьма. Лично я хочу пожить, хотя бы ещё немного.

      Он заложил руки в карманы и продолжил путь.

      — Никогда не поздно передумать, Вик! — громко позвал его Джон, но удаляющийся Виктор лишь небрежно махнул рукой.

***

  
      Ближе к вечеру стало ясно, что затея с плотом окончательно провалилась. Оказавшись в реке, конструкция Джона начала тонуть, а его самого едва не утащил Данди, совсем обнаглевший от обилия лёгкой добычи. Несмотря на весь свой цинизм Виктору пришлось всерьёз поволноваться, спешно вытаскивая Джона из воды. Он никогда не считал себя храбрецом, но в тот момент чужая жизнь показалась ему дороже собственной хотя бы потому, что Джон всё ещё был нужен кому-то на этой земле. В конце концов, вдоволь набарахтавшись в холодной, воняющей тиной воде, оба промокли до нитки, страшно замёрзли и устали.

      После неудачной переправы Джон немного приуныл, но явно не потерял надежду в скором времени выбраться с проклятого острова. По крайней мере, так он сказал Виктору, греясь на берегу у ночного костра. По грубым подсчётам, еды у них оставалось примерно на десять суток — не много, но и не мало. За десять дней могло произойти всё что угодно, только вот Виктор, по обыкновению, не ждал ничего хорошего.

      — Что? — тихий смешок Виктора заставил Джона нахмуриться.

      Они вдвоём сидели у воды и подогревали на огне ужин — фасолевую похлёбку, приготовленную накануне. Вокруг стояла такая тишина, словно их крохотный островок находился где-то на самом краю реального мира.

      — Думаю, это было глупо, — взглянув на реку, Виктор покачал головой.

      — Ты про чёртов плот? — Джон посмотрел на него исподлобья.

      — Нет, про крокодила. Я точно безумный капитан Ахав дал ему имя, и теперь хренов Моби Дик станет преследовать нас, пока не сожрёт, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Могу поспорить, что шкура его такая же белая, как щёки мертвеца.

      Джон ожидаемо не понял его аллегории. В своем желании поскорее выбраться на свободу он как всегда был реалистом.

      — В нём нет ничего особенного, обычный крокодил, каких сотни, — Джон зябко поёжился, плотнее запахивая ещё сырую куртку. — Всё дело в ушедших, их тут слишком много, поэтому парень слегка свихнулся.

      Повисла пауза, заполнить которую оказалось нечем. Виктор молча потягивал вино, а Джон деловито ворошил веткой угли.

      — Тебе надо выпить, Джон, — Виктор протянул ему бутылку. — Я даже отсюда слышу, как стучат твои зубы. Не то чтобы это раздражало, но аккомпанемент для ужина не из самых приятных.

      — Что ж, спасибо, — Джон послушно принял вино, — сегодня, пожалуй, не откажусь.

      С дерева у самой кромки воды раздалось резкое карканье, очень похожее на воронье. Птица, залетевшая на остров, вот уже третью ночь не давала Виктору покоя. Возможно, это был самец, отчаянно призывающий самку, и даже если Виктор где-то понимал его нетерпение, спать под пронзительные монотонные крики оказалось почти невозможно.

      — Чёртов скворец, как же он меня достал, — помешивая фасоль, Виктор с усмешкой покачал головой. — Может, удастся его поймать и зажарить? Как-то на террасе парижского «Фландрен» мы ели нежнейших жареных голубей — дивное было время. Это блюдо называется сквоб, и, если цивилизация вдруг возродится, очень советую попробовать. Только вот, боюсь, что на вкус наш скворец и те голуби сильно отличаются друг от друга.

      Словно поняв смысл его слов, проклятая птица наконец-то умолкла. Фасоль весело булькала в котелке, и Виктор, неловко обжигаясь, снял его с огня.

      — Звучит неплохо, — сделав пару глотков, Джон вернул ему бутылку, — но скворца я бы убивать не стал. Честно говоря, наш крокодил беспокоит меня куда больше.

      Виктор разлил похлёбку по небольшим пластиковым мискам. После купания или ещё по какой причине Джон выглядел бледным и осунувшимся. Под открытым небом фасоль достаточно быстро остывала, и есть приходилось второпях.

      — Позавчера я видел у крыльца гадюку, — быстро орудуя ложкой, Виктор скосил глаза на дом, — если на остров забредёт медведь, можно будет собрать неплохой зоопарк, — он кисло усмехнулся.

      — Медведи здесь не водятся, — Джон с тяжёлым вздохом отвернулся к реке. — Так ты поймал змею?

      — Нет, — Виктор покачал головой.

      Он подумал, что этот бессмысленный разговор продолжается только потому, что каждый старается избежать новых неловких пауз. По сути, говорить было не о чем, и Виктор боялся, что, стоит им замолчать, Джон, чего доброго, станет благодарить его за своё спасение. Как реагировать на нечто подобное Виктор не знал. Отшутиться или просто сказать, что всё нормально? Из его уст любой ответ прозвучал бы нелепо.

      — Ничего, — Джон снова взглянул ему в лицо, — завтра я сам всё здесь осмотрю. Может, гадюка просто уползла в другое место.

      Он отставил миску и слегка присыпал песком котелок, чтобы потом как следует оттереть стенки он нагара.

      — Есть такая вероятность, — Виктор кивнул и, немного помолчав, спросил первое, что пришло в голову: — Ты когда-нибудь был во Франции?

      Ответ его не удивил.

      — Я был в Луизиане, — тонкие губы Джона заметно поджались, — и, возвращаясь к змеям, там полно болот.

      Джон собрал грязную посуду и хотел было встать, как вдруг тихо застонал, схватившись за раненый бок. Виктор быстро поднялся и крепко обхватил его за плечи, помогая выпрямиться.

      — Что такое, Джон? — он только сейчас заметил небольшое пятно крови на его рубашке. — Дай-ка я посмотрю.

      Теперь его лицо показалось Виктору даже бледнее, чем обычно. Проклятый Ахав наверняка сказал бы о нём «белое, как алебастр». Возня с плотом и купание в затхлой воде явно не пошли Джону на пользу.

      — Да вот, дыра в животе снова кровоточит, — демонстрируя бинты, он виновато улыбнулся, — видимо, со строительством я немного переусердствовал.

      — Пойдём, — Виктор кивнул в сторону дома, — тебя надо перевязать.

      Виктор вспомнил, как в отеле изображал из себя врача, и многие незнакомцы с готовностью доверяли ему свои жизни. И уж если тогда, будучи в полной панике, Виктору удалось удачно принять преждевременные роды, наложить бинт и осмотреть рану на наличие гноя он точно сумеет.

      — Спасибо, — Джон вежливо отстранился, — но лучше я сам. Нельзя же всё время быть у тебя в долгу.

      Случилось то, чего Виктор боялся — Джон решил, что теперь обязан ему, и это ужасно раздражало. Нужно было срочно исправлять ситуацию, вот только как, Виктор пока не представлял.

      — Ещё чего, один я отсюда точно не выберусь, — глядя в глаза Джона, Виктор грубо схватил его под локоть. — Насколько я понимаю, у нас нет антибиотиков, и мне придётся очень несладко, если ты умрёшь здесь от заражения и обратишься. Так что и у реки, и сейчас мной движет вовсе не альтруизм, Джон. Что бы ты там ни думал, я не самый хороший парень на свете.

      Джон устало отвёл взгляд. Виктору лишь оставалось надеяться, что его прямота и жёсткий тон были хоть сколько-то убедительны.

      — Ладно, как скажешь, — он наконец-то заговорил. — Пойдём, покажу, где лежат бинты.

***

  
      Вопреки опасениям Виктора, рана выглядела вполне сносно. Немного сукровицы, да и то лишь потому, что Джону когда-то вовремя не наложили швы. Гноя не было, вздутия и покраснения тоже.

      — И как там? — ощутив жжение от виски, Джон с силой стиснул зубы.

      — Жить будешь, — Виктор хлебнул из бутылки.

      — Можно мне? — Джон протянул руку.

      — Валяй, — он кивнул, — тебе больно?

      Джон приподнялся и, покачав головой, сделал несколько больших глотков. Он лежал на кровати, потому что стол был слишком мал, а старенькая раскладушка проваливалась и тряслась бы при каждом их движении. Виктор взял пластырь и, аккуратно накрыв рану, прилепил его на кожу, слегка разгладив пальцами края.

      — Ну вот, мы почти закончили, — он криво улыбнулся.

      Виктор ещё раз взглянул на пластырь и, желая проверить, надёжно ли он держится, снова провёл по коже Джона ладонью. Тот неожиданно вздрогнул, словно его ударило током.

      — Всё в порядке? — Виктор приподнял бровь.

      Джон выглядел смущённо, по крайней мере, так показалось Виктору, и это было весьма странно и неуместно. Виктор вдруг совсем некстати осознал, что на его кровати лежит полуголый и вполне симпатичный парень, кроме них на острове ни души, а последний секс в его жизни был чёрт знает как давно.

      — У тебя холодные руки, — Джон напряжённо дёрнул щекой.

      — Разве?

      Виктор был уверен, что ошибся — Джон Дори не стал бы подавать ему никаких сигналов — это даже звучало как полный бред, но сердце Виктора отчего-то забилось чаще. Можно было просто встать, взять со стола бинты или что угодно, любое простое действие разрядило бы обстановку, но он как болван просто сидел рядом с Джоном, ожидая неизвестно чего.

      — Неважно, забудь… — неуклюже накрыв ладонью его пальцы, Джон неловко отвёл глаза.

      — Что происходит, Джон, ты пытаешься… — Виктор с шумом выдохнул. — Зачем ты это делаешь?

      Ладонь Джона оказалась сухой и шершавой, а ещё на удивление тёплой. Виктор тут же представил, как эти сильные руки оглаживают его голое тело, сжимая зад, ляжки и плечи, точно в тисках. А ещё то, как расслабленный член Джона набухает и наливается под его губами.

      — Сегодня ты спас мне жизнь… — негромкий глухой голос вернул Виктора в реальность, — снова. Как ещё тогда, во время наводнения… Поехал на поиски Чарли, хотя это, вроде как, не в твоих правилах. Вот я и подумал… Ты как-то сказал, на необитаемом острове любой член подойдёт.

      Казалось, Джон смешался, но его ладонь продолжала мягко сжимать руку Виктора. Всё ещё слабо веря в реальность происходящего, Виктор спросил, стараясь ничем не выдать волнения:

      — Да, я это говорил. Хочешь оказать мне ответную услугу?

      Их пальцы переплелись.

      — Скажем так… — Джон снова запнулся, но это уже не имело значения. — Я не стал бы возражать, если бы ты… То есть, если бы мы… ты и я…

      Виктор не дослушал. Он поцеловал Джона так горячо и глубоко, словно это был последний поцелуй в его жизни. Тот сразу же ответил, запуская в рот Виктора свой мягкий влажный язык.

***

  
      Утром Виктор проснулся от надсадных криков скворца. Едва раскрыв глаза, он понял, что Джона нет в комнате, и, скорее всего, на дворе как всегда уже полдень. Виктор встал, подобрал с пола штаны и не спеша оделся. Потом он поплёлся в кладовку, надеясь найти что-нибудь для перекуса.

      — Вик, ты уже не спишь?! — голос Джона раздался за окном как раз в тот момент, когда Виктор вскрывал очередной пакет с вялеными бананами.

      — Нет, к сожалению, — он выглянул наружу. — Проклятая птица, когда-нибудь этот скворец меня доконает.

      Джон стоял посреди двора с топором в руках. Он улыбался, хотя и выглядел усталым. Рядом валялись нарубленные дрова.

      — Может, это кара Господня за все твои грехи? — улыбка Джона стала шире. — Выходи, хочу кое-что показать.

      Виктор заметил, что цвет лица Джона немного улучшился. Как бы нелепо ни звучало, секс из благодарности явно пошёл ему на пользу.

      — В таком случае, у всевышнего весьма своеобразное чувство юмора, — Виктор хмыкнул, застёгивая рубашку. — Он мучает меня дурацкой птицей, будто какого-то Прометея, хотя мог бы, например, всадить мне пулю в живот вместо тебя.

      — Что ж, — Джон лишь развёл руками, — видимо, у бога другие планы.

      Виктор вышел на крыльцо, благоразумно прихватив бинокль. Если Джон нашёл что-то стоящее, оно точно находилось на другом берегу реки — свой островок они давно обшарили вдоль и поперёк.

      Это был фургон — старенький, но ещё вполне крепкий. Он застрял на отмели в зарослях камыша и, видимо, прибился к острову всего день или два назад. Вытащить его вдвоём казалось несложным, но Виктор как всегда отнёсся к находке скептически.

      — И что нам с ним делать? — он взглянул на Джона без всякого энтузиазма.

      — Этот фургон поплывёт лучше, чем лодка, — в голосе Джона чувствовалась уверенность. — Если всё ещё не хочешь рисковать — что ж, я опять попытаю счастья в одиночку. Припасов пока хватает, когда найду Джун и Чарли, вернусь сюда за тобой.

      — А Моби Дик, — Виктор ткнул пальцем в реку, — как быть с ним? Извини, но это ржавое корыто вовсе не выглядит непотопляемым.

      Джон задумчиво почесал в затылке. Лезть за фургоном в воду Виктору совсем не хотелось, хотя он понимал, что для крокодила там было слишком мелко, да и новый плот давал хоть призрачную, но надежду на спасение.

      — Его надо будет отвлечь, и потом, у меня всё ещё есть та пара пистолетов. Лодку можно сделать из пластикового кузова, дополнительный топливный бак и пустые канистры удержат её на плаву. Вот увидишь, я мастер по части таких штук.

      Виктор понимал, что риск был большой. Отвлечь крокодила можно только другой едой, иначе реку Джону не переплыть. Мертвецы шли на шум, а значит, пока он будет в воде, Виктору придётся бегать по берегу, стрелять и орать во всё горло.

      — Ладно, давай уже вытащим оттуда эту ласточку, — он забрал у Джона верёвку. — Я привяжу один конец к раме, а потом станем толкать. Надеюсь, она не развалится прямо в грёбаном болоте.

      Сообразив, что самую сложную работу Виктор добровольно взвалил на себя, Джон подошёл и сказал, по обыкновению пряча глаза:

      — Слушай, насчёт вчерашнего, — он положил руку Виктору на плечо, — я тут подумал…

      Виктор не дал ему договорить.

      — Тебе не стоило забивать голову, — он старался говорить чётко и сухо. — Между нами был просто секс. Жениться на мне или делать вид, что наши отношения уже не те, что прежде, ты вовсе не обязан.

      Отчасти его слова были правдой. Виктор прекрасно понимал — проблемы никому не нужны. Рано или поздно они наверняка выберутся с острова, Джон найдёт свою Джун, а Виктор останется в одиночестве, как и всегда. Привязываться к человеку, чтобы потом потерять — таких ошибок Виктор больше не совершал.

      — Поэтому люди вас и не любят, — хмуро ответил Джон, отходя к реке. — Я так не могу, Виктор, мы же не собаки какие-нибудь. Но докучать тебе собственными взглядами на жизнь я не стану.

      — Может быть, мы вовсе не хотим, чтобы нас любили, — зло огрызнулся Виктор вдогонку.

      — Прости, Вик, — Джон не обернулся, — но я не думаю, что это правда.

      Стараясь не смотреть в его сторону, Виктор размотал верёвку и молча пошёл к фургону.

***

  
      Почти весь следующий день Джон возился на берегу, сооружая лодку. Виктор с бутылкой сидел на крыльце и читал, время от времени с любопытством поглядывая в его сторону. Рана Джона всё ещё давала о себе знать, и в глубине души Виктор опасался, как бы тот снова не перетрудился. За почти пять часов, по подсчётам Виктора, крокодил слопал как минимум двоих ходячих, а значит, был более-менее сыт. Джон прервал работу только ради обеда, который сам же и приготовил. К счастью для них, в найденную в кладовке сеть попала пара рыбешек среднего размера, и Джон решил поджарить их на углях.

      — Вик, можно тебя отвлечь?! — он махнул Виктору рукой.

      — Ну, попробуй, — тот с усмешкой отложил книгу, — а я-то всё ломал голову, в ссоре мы или нет.

      — С чего бы нам ссориться? — взглянув на него, Джон понимающе хмыкнул. — Ты не мог бы принести металлический чайник из кладовки? Я наткнулся на него утром, хочу согреть воды, пока рыба запекается.

      — Конечно, Джон, без проблем, — Виктор улыбнулся.

      Он встал и, потянувшись, направился в дом. Кладовку Джон как всегда оставил в идеальном порядке: полка с едой, полка с вещами, небольшой стеллаж с одеждой и снаряжением. Посуда и всякая кухонная утварь находилась чуть ниже. Там Виктор сразу заметил чайник — старый, но сияющий чистотой. Он сразу же прикинул, сколько времени понадобилось Джону, чтобы так отполировать его песком.

      — Какой же ты красавец.

      Виктор взял чайник и направился было к выходу, но вдруг заметил маленькую ириску, лежащую на соседней полке. Он вспомнил, как Джон рассказывал, что эти конфеты очень любила Джун. Видимо, случайно найденная ириска предназначалась ей, и сентиментальный Джон, разумеется, счёл находку добрым знаком.

      Когда рыба была готова, они сели поесть у реки, заодно прикидывая, откуда лучше начать переправу. Джон хотел отплыть с самого узкого места, но вода там плохо просматривалась из-за камыша, повсюду торчали коряги и сучья. Виктор предложил отплыть прямо от дома — так у Джона, по крайней мере, была возможность вернуться.

      — Кстати, если передумал оставаться, места в лодке хватит, — Джон с гордостью кивнул на своё новое детище.

      — А шуметь на берегу, наверное, будет сам волшебный лес? — хмыкнул Виктор, обсасывая рыбий хребет. — Ну, или паршивый скворец, зачем-то же он здесь нужен.

      — Шуметь будет клаксон, — Джон лукаво подмигнул ему, — утром, пока ты сладко спал, я разобрал фургон. Аккумулятор еле живой, но минут на пять, думаю, его хватит.

      — Ты это серьёзно? — Виктор сосредоточенно прищурился. — Думаешь, у нас вдвоём может получиться?

      На первый взгляд, лодка из стеклопластика выглядела намного надёжнее плота. Джон постарался над ней всерьёз, да и места внутри было вполне достаточно. Одиночество немного пугало Виктора. Кроме того, у Джона было оружие и полезные для выживания навыки бывшего копа.

      — Конечно, я бы не стал этим шутить, — Джон уверенно кивнул. — Вой клаксона будет жутким, и к нашему крокодилу сбежится целая толпа.

      В этот раз долго уговаривать Виктора не пришлось. Не слишком углубляясь в самокопание, он просто решил рискнуть.

      — Ладно, я еду, — Виктор весело хлопнул Джона по плечу. — Пойду соберу вещи. А ты умеешь убеждать.

      Джон хмыкнул, оставляя тарелку с рыбьими костями.

      — Вещи, это ты про свои драгоценные бутылки? — его тон показался Виктору скорее ироничным, чем язвительным.

      — Да, и ещё про чертову книгу, — он довольно кивнул, — я прикипел к ним сердцем.

      На ходу он подобрал большую толстую палку, прикидывая, как сделать из неё весло.

      — Твоя книга, вроде, о китах?

      Ещё одну палку он тут же приглядел для Джона. К концам можно было примотать небольшие листы фанеры. Не бог весть что, но и грести им предстояло от силы минуты три.

      — Да, о большом злом ките, но она могла быть и о медведях, львах, крокодилах. Моби Дик — всего лишь аллегория, — Виктор быстро поднялся на крыльцо. — Автор ясно наводит читателя на мысль, что человек слаб перед разрушительной силой матери-природы.

      — Не самая полезная книжка в наших обстоятельствах, — Джон кивнул на реку.

      — А на мой взгляд, это даже забавно, — Виктор хотел зайти внутрь, но вспомнил об ириске. — Захватить твою конфету?

      — Да, спасибо, — Джон кивнул, — я нашёл и сохранил её для Джун.

      Виктор вошёл в дом.

      — Уверен, она будет растрогана, — мурлыкнул он себе под нос.

***

  
      Когда лодка была готова к отплытию, клаксон гудел так, что у Виктора, давно привыкшего к почти полной тишине, едва не кровоточили уши.

      — Ну что, вперёд, дружище? — отталкиваясь от берега веслом, Джон выглядел встревоженным.

      — Полный ход, капитан, — Виктор уселся на левый борт.

      Пока они гребли, на противоположном берегу начала собираться небольшая группа мертвецов. Все они шли к воде, где их уже поджидал крокодил. Об истинных размерах Данди Моби Дика Виктор мог судить лишь по величине его пасти и жуткому плеску воды, издаваемому его хвостом и лапами. Когда крокодил проплывал где-то неподалёку, ощущение складывалось такое, словно в воде находился приличных размеров слон. Всё это до чёртиков пугало, но Виктор старался не подавать вида.

      — Держись, Вик, мы уже на середине реки, — лицо Джона ещё никогда не казалось ему таким напряжённым.

      — У нас получится, — подбодрил его Виктор.

      Неожиданно сирена умолкла, и тут ему стало по-настоящему страшно.

      — Что происходит? — Виктор почувствовал, как у него вспотели ладони.

      — Аккумулятор, — Джон быстро достал револьвер, — видимо, он разрядился.

      В образовавшейся тишине мертвецы, шедшие к реке с холма, начали останавливаться и разворачиваться один за другим. Вышедший на охоту крокодил сначала лежал неподвижно, очень близко к берегу, но уже через несколько секунд ушёл на глубину и поплыл по направлению к лодке.

      — Джон, надо вернуть трупы! Снова заманить их в реку! — высоко подняв весло, Виктор неотрывно следил за водой. — Стреляй в воздух! Ну же!

      Раздалось три-четыре выстрела. Двое ходячих повернули головы и стали медленно возвращаться. Когда один из них зашёл в реку почти по пояс, крокодил, видимо, почуяв запах падали, развернулся и поплыл обратно, набирая скорость мелкими «подныривающими» движениями. Теперь Виктор смог оценить его размеры — их Моби Дик был действительно огромным.

      — Надо убираться к дому, — Виктор схватил Джона за рукав, — два трупа надолго его не отвлекут!

      — Нет-нет-нет, Вик, мы не вернёмся! Мы будем грести к тому берегу, — Джон ткнул пальцем, указывая направление. — До суши каких-то две минуты!

      Виктор почувствовал злость. Спасаясь, он мог один доплыть до берега, времени бы хватило, но оставлять Джона умирать на чёртовой лодке было никак нельзя.

      — Ты видел его размеры?! Думаешь, это корыто вдруг разовьёт приличную скорость?! — он оторвал взгляд от крокодила и уставился на Джона. — Мы тут барахтаемся, как безногая собачонка, а я не хочу умирать! Пока ещё нет!

      — Ты плыви назад, если хочешь, — Джон спокойно коснулся его руки, — я должен попытаться. Ради нас двоих. Я вернусь, обещаю.

      Крокодил разорвал первого мертвеца с жутким шумом, и эта возня заинтересовала ещё парочку трупов на холме. Секунды летели, и Виктору необходимо было что-то решать. Он уже понял, что переубедить Джона невозможно, но пока крокодил охотился на ходячих, шанс на спасение всё же оставался.

      — Хочешь на тот берег? — он снова опустил в воду весло. — Тогда за дело! Только выстрели ещё пару раз. Патроны нужны, но мёртвым они нам не понадобятся.

      Джон быстро кивнул, выстрелил в воздух, и они стали грести так быстро, как только могли. С непривычки у Виктора ныла спина и в кровь стёрлись ладони, но он ещё никогда так не выкладывался. Оба старались смотреть только вперёд — любоваться кровавой трапезой было некогда.

      Когда до берега оставалось не больше двадцати футов, лодку сильно швырнуло назад, будто она напоролась на что-то твёрдое под водой. Потом дно закачалось, заходило ходуном, и вцепившийся в борт Виктор увидел прямо под ними широкий хребет и зеленовато-рыжую шкуру крокодила.

      — Джон, револьвер! — он с трудом узнал собственный голос.

      Весло упало в реку, крокодил крутил их на месте, то и дело тараня борта.

      — Держись, Виктор! Я разберусь с этой тварью!

      Джон даже не целился, он просто палил по воде, пока у него не кончились патроны. Неожиданно всё стихло. Вода была мутной от крови мертвецов, поэтому понять сразу, убит ли крокодил, было трудно. Джон стоял у правого борта и напряжённо прислушивался, прижав указательный палец к губам. Через пробоины в боках хлестала вода, но никто пока не обращал на это внимания.

      — Что там, он издох? — Виктор осторожно приподнял голову.

      Спасительная земля была совсем близко, но у них осталось лишь одно весло, а лодка стремительно заполнялась водой.

      — Надо плыть к берегу, Вик, — Джон быстро взглянул под ноги, — сейчас или никогда.

      — Так что, Моби Дик, думаешь, с ним покончено? — Виктор встал и торопливо огляделся.

      — Не знаю, — он указал на трупы, всё ещё барахтающиеся в реке, — но их же он почему-то не трогает.

      Кое-кто из мертвецов уже пытался подобраться к лодке: даже если Джон застрелил крокодила, оставаться в воде всё равно было опасно.

      — Что с патронами? — Виктор взял уцелевшее весло.

      — Есть немного во втором револьвере, — Джон кивнул. — Иди первым, Вик, я тебя прикрою. Если что, используй палку как пику.

      Лодка почти затонула, и раздумывать было некогда. Виктор прыгнул в воду и что есть сил поплыл к берегу, пока его ноги не коснулись скользкого илистого дна. Джон прыгнул следом. Виктор совсем некстати вспомнил о своей выпивке, не считая маленькой фляги за поясом, оставленной в тонущей лодке.

      — Да чтоб тебя, ненавижу мокрых! — громкий голос Джона заставил его резко обернуться.

      К Джону быстро приближался мертвец, по виду утопленник, сильно распухший и синий.

      — Помощь нужна?! — ожидая ответа, Виктор застыл на месте.

      Ещё несколько ходячих, привлечённые криками, шли на него с берега.

      — Нет, я справлюсь! — Джон оттолкнул мертвеца и постарался пробить его череп рукоятью револьвера.

      — Вот же чёрт, — видя, что у него ничего не вышло, Виктор нырнул, спеша на выручку.

      Под водой почти ничего не было видно. Он не ориентировался, просто грёб по направлению от берега. Неожиданно Виктор заметил какое-то движение, словно большая рыба ворочалась на глубине. Поняв, что это может быть, Виктор почувствовал, как сердце бешено заколотилось в груди.

      — Джон, он жив! Джо-о-он! — Виктор даже не понял, как вынырнул на поверхность.

      Он сразу же увидел Джона, борющегося с распухшим мертвецом, и ещё нескольких ходячих, барахтающихся поблизости. Не помня себя, Виктор ринулся на помощь, но тут где-то рядом раздался оглушительный всплеск, и мелькнувшая над водой огромная пасть вцепилась в утопленника, в мгновение ока утащив его на глубину.

      То, что произошло дальше, Виктор видел будто во сне. Он помнил, как кричал Джон, как он сам каким-то чудом ухватил его за куртку, и как они, веслом и кулаками отбиваясь от трупов, тащили друг друга к берегу. Занятый ходячими крокодил их не преследовал, но ужас того, что он был поблизости, словно придавал обоим сил. С парочкой трупов Виктор и Джон кое-как расправились уже на берегу. Когда всё кончилось, промокшие и продрогшие до костей, они как подкошенные рухнули на жухлую траву. Первым стал хохотать Виктор, потом его смех подхватил Джон. Крокодил продолжал разрывать попавших в реку мертвецов, а они всё смеялись, как сумасшедшие, глядя друг на друга.

      — А знаешь, что я хотел сказать тогда? — Джон неуклюже сел, вытирая глаза мокрым рукавом.

      — У берега возле фургона? — Виктор устало улыбнулся, протягивая ему руку.

      — Да, — Джон помог ему сесть.

      — Даже не уверен, хочу ли я это знать, — Виктор задрал рубашку и, вытащив флягу, сделал большой глоток.

      — Скажи, когда будешь уверен, — Джон тоже выпил, разглядывая реку и их старый берег.

      Наступал вечер, где-то упрямо кричал скворец, а серое небо заволокли дырявые перистые облака.

      — Пойдём, соберём веток для костра, нужно просушиться, — пряча флягу, Виктор тепло ему улыбнулся. — Потом найдём машину и укатим отсюда к чёртовой матери.

      Он устало поднялся.

      — Кстати, я утопил свою книгу.

      — Не велика потеря, — Джон хмыкнул, — а вот мою ковбойскую шляпу действительно жаль.

      Виктор не спеша забрался на холм, на ходу отжимая сырую насквозь куртку. Из кармана прямо на траву выпала маленькая молочная ириска, такая же мокрая, как и всё остальное. Виктор нагнулся и, немного повертев её в пальцах, оставил лежать на земле.


End file.
